Faction
A faction is a group of allies, either racial or ideological. Most in-game factions are described in Warcraft lore, but some were specifically introduced in World of Warcraft. The concept of a faction exists primarily in World of Warcraft. The use of factions in other Warcraft games is more for general grouping purposes and not quantitatively tracked like World of Warcraft. Most factions are tracked in World of Warcraft by the reputation that a player character has with each faction. Some groups that are not tracked as factions appear in the organization list. World of Warcraft (Classic) Horde/Alliance Horde races Alliance races Horde/Alliance Forces Horde Forces Alliance Forces Steamwheedle Cartel Other In The Burning Crusade Horde races Alliance races Shattrath City Nagrand In Wrath of the Lich King Horde Expedition/Alliance Vanguard Horde Expedition Alliance Vanguard Sholazar Basin In Cataclysm Horde races Alliance races Twilight Highlands Tol Barad In Mists of Pandaria * Bizmo's Brawlpub (Season 1) - Brawler's Guild faction; changed to add "(Season 1)" in * Brawl'gar Arena (Season 1) - Brawler's Guild faction; changed to add "(Season 1)" in * Shang Xi's Academy - exclusive to the Wandering Isle * Forest Hozen - based in the Jade Forest only; no quartermaster as of Patch 5.3 * Pearlfin Jinyu - based in the Jade Forest only; no quartermaster as of Patch 5.3 * The Tillers - farming faction primarily in the Valley of the Four Winds Friend factions: ** Chee Chee (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Ella (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Farmer Fung (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Fish Fellreed (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Gina Mudclaw (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Haohan Mudclaw (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Jogu the Drunk (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Old Hillpaw (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Sho (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Tina Mudclaw (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds * The Anglers - headed by and located primarily in Krasarang Wilds Friend factions: ** Nat Pagle (faction) - several quests, but only 1 reward, (has +150 lure effect) * The Lorewalkers - lore faction based in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms * Order of the Cloud Serpent - based in the Jade Forest with representatives in the faction capitals of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms * Golden Lotus - based primarily in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms with representatives in Kun-Lai Summit and Townlong Steppes * The August Celestials - based in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, but with quests throughout Pandaria * The Black Prince - faction * Shado-Pan - primarily based in the Townlong Steppes, but a few representatives in surrounding zones * The Klaxxi - Mantid faction in the Dread Wastes Patch 5.1 * Dominance Offensive - primarily in Krasarang Wilds * Operation: Shieldwall - primarily in Krasarang Wilds Patch 5.2 * Shado-Pan Assault - focused on the Isle of Thunder; sub-faction of the Shado-Pan for {epic}} [[item level] 522 rewards * Kirin Tor Offensive - focused on the Isle of Thunder * Sunreaver Onslaught - focused on the Isle of Thunder Patch 5.3 * Darkspear Rebellion Patch 5.4 * Shaohao Unlikely * The Brewmasters? - appeared in as more of a plan than a faction with no related rewards and very few related quests; never really materialized In Warlords of Draenor * Arakkoa Outcasts * Barracks Bodyguards * Council of Exarchs * Frostwolf Orcs * Laughing Skull Orcs * Sha'tari Defense * Shadowmoon Exiles - effectively removed from * Steamwheedle Draenor Expedition ‡ * Steamwheedle Preservation Society * Vol'jin's Spear * Wrynn's Vanguard * Bizmo's Brawlpub - Brawler's Guild faction; replaced previous original from in * Brawl'gar Arena - Brawler's Guild faction; replaced previous original from in ‡ It's not clear if this faction is really a reputation faction, but quests are attached to it. Patch 6.1 Patch 6.2 * Hand of the Prophet * Order of the Awakened * Saberstalkers * Vol'jin's Headhunters In Legion ;Class-related factions? * Illidari - for starting zone? * Uncrowned - -related; not really a faction ;Professions-related factions * - a friend faction NPC and vendor for on a floating islet outside of * The First Responders - -related?; not really a faction ;Zone-related factions * Court of Farondis - associated with Azsuna * Dreamweavers - associated with Val'sharah * Highmountain Tribe - associated with Highmountain * The Nightfallen - associated with Suramar ** Arcane Thirst (Oculeth) - Mini-faction for tracking unlock of NPC using ** Arcane Thirst (Thalyssra) - Mini-faction for tracking unlock of NPC using Ancient Mana ** Arcane Thirst (Valtrois) - Mini-faction for tracking unlock of NPC using Ancient Mana ** Jandvik Vrykul - for tracking to adjust friendliness of Suramar NPCs * Valarjar - associated with Stormheim * The Wardens - associated with Azsuna, but via world quests ;Others * ? Gilnean Survivors - Bradensbrook faction removed in development? * ? Moon Guard - removed in development? * ? Moonguard - tracking faction for Artifact Weapon campaign? removed in development? * Talon's Vengeance - related to Falcosaur questlines added in Patch 7.1.5 ;Friend factions * Conjurer Margoss - -related In Battle for Azeroth ; * Champions of Azeroth ; * 7th Legion * Kul Tiras - Drustvar * Kul Tiras - Stormsong * Kul Tiras - Tiragarde * Order of Embers * Proudmoore Admiralty * Storm's Wake ; * Dino Training - Pterrodax * The Honorbound * Talanji's Expedition * Tortollan Seekers * Voldunai * Zandalari Dinosaurs * Zandalari Empire Removed factions See also *Faction recipes *Faction exclusive recipes *Organizations *Reputation *Subfaction External links ;Official :Battle.net pages were removed with Warlords of Draenor. ;Info de:Fraktion es:Facción fr:Factions pl:Frakcja ru:Фракция Category:Game terms Category:Factions Category:Organizations